


Drips n Drabbles

by lervinsmiss



Series: Drips n Drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Some mature content, more warnings at the beginning of each shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lervinsmiss/pseuds/lervinsmiss
Summary: A collection of random eruri drabbles





	1. Society

The glow of gas lamps illuminated golden and danced sparkling on the marble columns and brass railings polished to a glassy sheen.

Crystal chinked and clinked, tinkling from tray to elegantly gloved hand and ringing toasts to prosperity, fortune, merriment echoed round the vaulted ceilings.

A thrill of strings rose above the cheery murmur and high chortles of ladies and lords with heads bowed together, discussing business and politics and fashion and the latest display at the theatre crafted a kind of opera of its own.

The heavy soles of Erwin's dress boots carried him across the parqueted floor past swishing satin skirts and glittering royal honours pinned to pompous chests. He nodded politely to this noble and that general; to the duchess he had danced with a year before whom eyed him rather more intently than he liked. But the diplomatic smile remained in its place as he made his turn around the elegant hall.

A dark flicker caught his eye at the corner of the room and he turned to lift his champagne glass to the sallow faced man lurking at the edge of the ballroom.

The smoke-grey gaze held for a moment. He smiled faintly before the eyes darted back to the noble admirably engaging him in inane conversation and Erwin moved on, locking away the image of those eyes only hours ago piercing him with their electrifying power from the juncture of his thighs.


	2. Institution

He trailed his fingers along the razor blade sharp shoulders and pressed kisses like prayers to his lovers temples; ginger, delicate, sweetly pleading.

Levi huffed and rolled over, "You're making my skin crawl." shuffling over to widen the gap between them.

He stilled, hand in the air unsure whether to pursue or retreat. "I'm sorry."

A perpetual guilty conscious wins out, staying his hand. "You're just so beautiful." He whispers, the words coming out defensively, without his permission.

He swallows back the anxious lump in his throat.

He wants to say "I love you" and "I need you" or "You're my world".

He wants to promise forever, life eternal in love's embrace but he remembers the words spat out in disgust when they watched the blushing couple descend the gleaming marble steps of the cathedral days ago.

"Fucking pointless. How can anyone believe in the institution of marriage in times like this."

So he keeps his words locked behind his lips and his hands at a safe distance.


	3. Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has PTSD

Levi's switchblade at his throat felt more like an arrow through his heart. 

They had fallen asleep, limbs wrapped around one another on the sagging bed while the light of late afternoon turned from gold to flaming orange as the sun sank toward the ground. Erwin had startled when the cool edge pressed into the delicate flesh under his chin. 

His lover's eyes, soft grey chasms that collected colour like a crafty magpie, were dark and vacant in the fading light as he hovered above him. He wasn't himself and Erwin was suddenly very conscious of his nakedness. What had felt intimate and open mere hours ago when they'd lain together; hips and nipples grazing, fingers drifting and wandering over each other's vast expanses of tender skin, left him feeling mortally exposed under the gaze of this stranger with Levi's face.

He whispered his name; hoarse, afraid.

Levi made no movement for a beat, tight fisted grip on the blade immobile, and then something in his face changed, slipped and broke. His mouth fell open in dismay, eyes shining with a sudden film of tears. He pulled the blade away from Erwin's neck and threw it across the room, clattering along the timber floor.

He sat back on his heels, shaking; the tired ropes of the bed frame groaning in protest beneath him.

"I wasn't- Erwin! I didn't mean to..." He stammered with a voice in shrill contrast to the brutish confidence Erwin had come to find so endearing in him. 

If the knife at his throat had been a shot of betrayal, this was far crueler; a quaking hand yanking the sharp tip from his chest as his hearts blood gushed forward.


	4. A Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I just want them to have been happy.

Erwin stepped through the doorway, stooping low, his broad shoulders blocking out the faint morning light. Levi looked up from his spot at the kitchen worktop and smiled to himself before turning back to the potatoes he was peeling, the ends of his mouth creasing up like the pages of some secret missives folded and unfolded in infinitum.

"Any luck?" Levi quirked an eyebrow over his shoulder as Erwin made his way across the small cottage. He held out his hands in offering to reveal three darkly speckled eggs.

"The hens have started laying." He announced, "It's not much yet but it's a start."

Levi looked down at their meager bounty; the eggs were small and feathers clung stubbornly to the shells, adhered to the surface with dry feces. He tutted despite a small welling of pride he felt for their hard earned prosperity. "Not bad, I suppose." He agreed. "But go wash them off. I'm not eating anything that's got chicken shit on it."

Erwin chuckled to himself as Levi wrinkled his nose and carefully washed the eggs with water from the hand pump before gingerly patting them dry and placing them in a rough wooden bowl on the worktop. All the while Levi continued peeling his potatoes, thin strips of skin coming away in precise ribbons as he skillfully worked his knife around the dense tubers.

Erwin watched as the nimble fingers did their work on the tats, admiring the surety of his cuts until they stilled. Erwin looked up from Levi's hands to see his disarming eyes boring into his own.

"Quite staring, Smith." He chided. "Why don't you make yourself useful and see that the fire is stoked up. I need the water in that pot boiling or we won't be enjoying out breakfast anytime soon." Levi flicked his blade toward the hearth where the fire was burning low under an iron cauldron.

Erwin smiled shyly in defeat and bent down to tend the weak flames. They continued at these tasks, Erwin feeding chunks of wood into the fire and blowing bellows at the smoldering coals while Levi peeled and chopped at the counter. There was an ease to the quiet mundaneness of the morning.

They had no meetings to attend, no training to oversee, no budgets or requisitions to review. No trips to the Capitol need be planned, ever again if they so wished or they could return to the bustling streets of Mitras anytime they pleased. Though, soon it would become more difficult to leave the little homestead they had established as it grew, for now they only had the chickens and a horse between them. There were plans to purchase some geese and maybe a pig or two in the spring, although it would chip away a large majority of the money left from their combined pensions. However, the root cellar that Erwin had dug the month before was slowly filling with food they had grown themselves as well as the goods they had bought from the nearby town to keep them fed through the fast approaching winter months.

The pot began to rattle gently as the water reached a boil over the flames and Levi quickly dropped his potatoes in. He returned to the counter to gather the amassed peelings and chucked them into the waste bucket outside the door. He had absolutely refused to allow any refuse to build up inside the cramped quarters. Erwin ruminated over this; that so much in their lives had changed, so much of the world had changed and yet Levi was still himself and he was still himself.

Although perhaps now they could be so to an even greater degree.

The monsters at the gate were no more. They were free from Titans and therefore free from the councils, politicians and merchants that Erwin had become maddeningly entwined with over the decades of his service. All the stressors that had caused him sleepless nights, hunched over his desk into the early hours of the morning, evaporated. They left their traces; night terrors and cold sweats, memories of a cramped cell, the faces of friends with empty eyes and gaping mouths, a slashing phantom pain in his right bicep. He tried not to dwell on these things as he rubbed his hand absent-mindedly over his arm where a sliver of pinkish scar tissue rounded the muscle.

Levi roused him from his musing with an insistent nudge of the shoulder as he carried two plates of fried potatoes and eggs to their humble table.

They ate in contented silence sipping at chicory coffee and nettle tea in turn. When they finished their breakfasts Levi cleared the plates and scoured them in the copper basin he had argued for. Erwin smiled to himself and froze the scene in his memory. This life that he had never imagined or even hoped for, before rising to set about the business of his day.


	5. Layer

Cracked leather crunched over the frozen landscape. Dozens of pairs of numb feet marching across the fields painted grey by the pregnant clouds above.  
Everywhere you cast your eye the world was covered in a heavy layer of snow and frost. 

Levi paused at the crest of a hill and looked out at it all, breath coming out in puffs of fog and coming in as stabbing ice that prickled at his lungs. 

The cold was an enemy in itself; noses and cheeks burned raw, eyes filling with frozen salt as the wind whipped over their faces. The thick, military issue mittens could save fingers from frostbite but they allowed for no purchase on the gear triggers and therefore posed a greater threat than cold hands.

It was the treacherous patches of deep snowdrift and ice that had proved the most maddening obstacle. Two horses had already been lost to twisted ankles and he dreaded the next incident as he walked his horse down the hill. The slow pace the excursion had been driven to was causing Levi great agitation as they gingerly crossed the snowy plains of the Northern Territory. 

Far ahead he glimpsed a flash of blonde. Weariness was taking its hold on Erwin as well. There was a slump to his shoulders where he usually would hold himself straight and stiff; the sturdy picture of controlled command. This mission had not been his decision, as much as he had postured for the troops and laved words of encouragement with his golden tongue to dedicate their hearts to the cause. They were on a goose chase. The new commander had been trussed up in his new title and shiny bauble and placed on an alter for the slaughter. A scapegoat walking on a butcher's blade end.

The Commander turned, eyes running along the trail of soldiers behind him. When he reached Levi he stopped, just for a moment. Erwin rolled his shoulders and turned back, eyes forward, reaching ahead towards an absent and unattainable goal. The shift was so minor, Levi thought he'd almost imagined it. But even from this distance he thought he had seen a glimmer in those unnerving eyes.


	6. Sheepish

Erwin sits at his desk, worn wood hidden under piles of paperwork. Requisition forms, accounts, ledgers, receipts, personal leave requests and maps interlaced in a spider's web only he can untangle. The tallow candle in the corner has burned low as the hours grow late. He lays his quill aside, flexing his cramped fingers and straitening his aching back. 

Across the room, Levi's head bobs sleepily against the over-stuffed sofa he's taken to spending his evenings on. He's nodded off at last when Erwin looks up from his work, corner of his mouth quirking up into a fond grin. He knows the Captain doesn't sleep often and hardly ever is it restful when he does. Unsurprising, really, when you see what they've seen. Live what they have lived. Terrors and sleepless nights are the norm within the Corp. 

Erwin lets his eye linger on the soldier. Funny, he thinks, that a man capable of such astounding violence and with a mouth dirty as a gutter can seem so small and innocuous in his sleep. Some old quote about the innocence of babes flits through his mind but he knows better than to be fooled by Levi's docile face. He knows the man, better than any and he is fiercely proud of the fact in a private recess of his heart.

The Captain stirs, eyes popping open and scanning the room as they focus. Erwin turns back to his paperwork quickly so as not to be caught out. He glances up a moment later, as if only just noticing the movement. 

"Ah, Levi! Did you dose off there?" He beams, "I'm sorry to keep you so late, I got caught up in this whole budgeting debacle." He smiles politely and Levi narrows his eyes while adjusting his limbs.

"Were you watching me again, Smith?" He counters. 

Erwin clears his throat, quietly abashed. He can not keep the faint tinge of embarrassment from colouring his face as he smiles apologetically.

"Mhm, perhaps." He murmurs, "It's so rare that you get any proper sleep." Erwin offers as though it is reason enough.

Levi mutters, "You old creep." Fidgeting on the lumpy cushions as he works out a crick in his neck. 

Erwin bows his head back to his work, sheepishly self conscious. 

"You should get some sleep, too." Levi calls, standing and stretching his back.  
Erwin can't help peeking up at him and the graceful curve of his spine.

"The candle's nearly burned out." 

Their eyes lock for a moment before Levi turns to the door. 

"Goodnight, Erwin."


	7. The Collapse

This was the end.

Everything he had come to know was in total chaos around him. Soldiers dashed back and forth pulling equipment together that had only just be returned and slotted away for later cleaning hours ago.  
Past the walls of the base screams rose up in the air drowning out the merciless clanging of warning bells.

The end times that clergymen had prattled on about so ceaselessly was here at their door.

The walls were gone. Broken open and the floodgate was spilling ruin out across the city to drown them in all their foolish naïveté. 

This was the end.  
The collapse of mankind.


	8. Dependence

The first time is a struggle. Literally. A violent affair after weeks of silence from the Capitol and command. Tensions high and patience low, an argument turns from heated words to heated breaths against the others throat and friction so intense it nearly burns the skin.

They part ways shaken and dazed in turn and do not speak of it in the following weeks that bleed into months.

The second time comes in a desperate flash after a failed mission. Emotions raw, nerves frayed and the contact grounds them. It makes them feel whole for a brief, blissful moment before the world upturns itself around them. 

The third and final time is years later. After scraping and toiling to bring themselves back from the brink of destruction, goal in sight. Victory near. The earth shakes again and sends them tumbling. But they are harder now. Skin toughened against the whip of misfortune. They stare ahead and see possibility instead of defeat. They seek each other out and let the doubt that plagues their minds find purchase in self-conscious touches and tender pauses. 

It is a balm that bruises. Causes ache deep in their chests but they part ways self-assured. Together but separate. Whole and wholly broken.


	9. Stoke

Their faces pressed together, thighs pressed together, sweat and saliva and blood and tears smeared acrost chests and arms and abdomen. Erwin's lips placed wet and open and wanting against his own, their tongues lolling; blindly searching for some sustenance. Levi's fingers were locked and aching from his brutal grasp on Erwin's side and shoulder, clinging so desperately in the darkness, holding tight to the only anchor he could find. Erwin's thigh slipped as they writhed together and Levi gasped at the newly found pressure. His head swam, hips pressing up into the weighty muscle, striving for friction. A large hand released it's hold on his arm and drifted deftly to his strained erection, taking him up roughly in a tight grip that sent him keening. Erwin let up suddenly, self conscious and afraid of the uncertain territory but Levi pressed against him encouragingly. He found Erwin's bottom lip with his teeth and sucked it, nibbling gently in a silent display of mutual lust. He wanted this, needed this. Needed Erwin now. 

Erwin took Levi back into his wide palm and gave a quick jerking tug followed by another, more deliberate stroke; working slowly into a rhythm. Levi sobbed openly, his face pinching in beautiful agony. Erwin groaned at the sight and doubled his efforts, picking up his pace while mouthing sloppily at Levi's throat between grunts. Something tightened in Levi's core and he let loose his death grip on Erwin's shoulder to venture for Erwin's cock. He swiped a thumb over the sensitive head, smearing stringy moisture and eliciting a breathy hiss from the blond whose tussled locks were now matted and darkened by sweat, sticking messily to his temples. 

"Come with me" Levi rasped between chapped and bitten lips and Erwin nodded mutely, throat choked with moans desperately held at bay. 

Their fingers locked together over their joined lengths and both moved in long, tentative strokes guiding one another, easing and urging as one. The pace quickened and Levi fell headlong over the edge, his limbs and belly twitching as he came and Erwin followed him with broken groans and sighs that made Levi's chest feel tight as he rode through the currents of his own completion. 

They lay together, hands and chests and abdomen coated in each other; their legs and arms locked and tangled, too exhausted to move and in the dank and stuffy confines of those quarters they drifted into oblivion.


	10. Domestic

Erwin and Levi bade the Doks a good evening and stepped into the cramped carriage waiting on the street.

"I'm sorry that lasted so long, Levi." Erwin offered tiredly. They had come for dinner and stayed for drinks well into the evening. "I owed Nile a visit and I suppose it's been some time since we've had a chance to socialize outside of military functions." He shrugged, head foggy with fine wine.

Levi replied with a dismissive grunt. "At least their brats passed out early." He grumbled, "I'm not sure I could have handled much more of them."

"You were a good sort, I appreciate it. Though I suppose domesticity doesn't suit either of us." Erwin mused.

"Well I don't know about that, Erwin. I could see you with a nice home, pretty wife, couple of brats of your own."

Erwin chuckled, leaning back against the interior of the carriage box. "Perhaps in another life." He slurred wistfully, eyes drooping closed. 

Levi crossed his legs and examined his fingernails as they rolled back towards base.


	11. Failure

"How many?" Levi rasped. His eyes were screwed shut, head spinning. He'd been riding for days with no sleep and as he stood in Erwin's office he swayed gently on saddlesore legs.

Erwin let out a tired sigh, "Please sit down Levi. You look exhausted." Erwin gestured to a chair near his desk. He guessed that he hadn't slept in just as long as his Captain but the man's unsteady balance was making him nervous. 

"Just tell me how many Erwin!" He croaked. 

Erwin closed his eyes. "Forty-six." He whispered.

Levi's eyes cracked open. "We lost forty-six men? Out of the 140?" He questioned, hastily calculating in his mind return numbers from their previous expeditions. "That's only about a 5% increase since the 48th when we made those formation changes." Levi was becoming excited, the tension that had coiled itself in his neck and gut and chest since the attack began to uncoil and ease. He'd prepared for far worse.

"No, Levi." Erwin breathed. He couldn't force himself to look into the eyes of his officer, staring blankly at the parchments and maps on his desk.

"We only came back with 46." He tried to hide the defeat in his voice, keep his tone level but he knew he could not. He knew that Levi understood him better than that besides.

The Captain said nothing. He paced shakily to the chair before him and sank down, head in his hands and Erwin silently cursed himself.


	12. Radiate

The horses legs buckled, twisting and keening as it crashed to the ground. Erwin landed hard, rolled and skidded to a halt on his back.

Liquid blood streamed over his face and into his eyes, pooled in his collar and clogged his ears. Whose blood? Whose blood?

His next thought was pain. Blinding and burning; it blazed through him. Radiated through every fibre of his muscles.   
His joints felt dislodged from their sockets. Dislocated shoulder. Elbow too, perhaps. His head pulsed. A concussion.   
The flesh of his stump felt raw as if the fragile skin that still knitted itself together over his wound had split anew.  
He moved his legs, jerkily, but his knees still bent the right way. He shifted pressure to his feet. His ankles and calves throbbed but there was no gritty tell-tale scrape or crunch of fractured bone. Maybe a sprain. Just twisted if I'm lucky. 

He laughed. It sent crackling pain through his chest. Ribs too, then. 

Erwin lay still in the dust, each breath a struggle in itself and he laughed. 

He wasn't dead. He surely would be soon, but not yet. If he could feel he was alive. And if there was still life in his body, he would fight on.


	13. Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mention of light gore if you're squeamish.

Erwin rises from fever dreams through thick fogs. He fights for wakefulness like a drowning man fights against the rippling tide, swallowing lungfuls of burning salt.  
Levi sits vigil by his bed, watching him struggle and helpless to pull him from the depths. It is pathetic and cruel. 

This monolith; pillar of the Corp. Idol. Beacon. Stripped bare of all power and prowess, reduced to his basest human elements. All weak flesh and fragile form. That a man who is all that Erwin has shown to be is truly only a man is like a slap to the face and Levi chastises himself for believing he was ever anything more. 

They are all mere mortals writhing before petty gods, defenceless against monsters and the conspirators at their gates.

But he stays by his Commander's side, wiping his brow between emergency council meetings and bars the door to all but the medics. He cleans and dresses a wound too neat for Titan teeth and holds his breath with hope and to avoid the stench of damp bandages. 

When those pale eyes open, deep blue muddled by bleary bloodshot veins and jaundiced sclera, they are lost. Erwin searches, desperate, mouth working mutely to find words his throat can't form for things his brain can't conjure up. Levi runs a cool cloth over his sticky temples and offers him sips of tea and watery broth before his clouded eyes slip closed once again.


	14. Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin is the designer of his own downfall

Years of planning and calculations. Months of debate and preparation. Decades of a dream all in pieces before him as rock rained down from the sky and the cries of souls lost and departed soared up into the air.

Erwin stared at the ground. He couldn't will his eyes to look in the face of the Captain before him. All he had left to offer his men was a last-ditch effort suicide run and he could think of nothing but the cellar he would never set foot in.

He had worked so tirelessly to unwrap the hidden truth. So many had fallen in his quest and here he sat surrounded by ghosts of his own creation, the victims of his fool-hardy ambition. Erwin had made himself the designer of his own downfall.

But the Captain did not turn away, did not abandon him in this darkest hour. He knelt before him, knees cracking with effort. 

"You have fought well, Erwin." He soothed. "It's only because of you that we've made it this far." 

His hand twitched as if he might grasp the Commanders knee but he stayed still.

"I'll make this choice for you." 

A moment later as Erwin stared down at his captain with a serene hollowness in his chest and limbs, he smiled. 

"Was it worth it, Levi?" He whispered.

The Captain thought better of his earlier restraint and pressed his palms to Erwin's face.

"Every damn second." He rasped.


	15. The Gambler

A gamble. Purse your lips before the dice and blow for luck. Just a roll. Breath held. Heart skipping a beat.

Rocks bouncing and dancing over the ground like ivory cubes. 

Screams or cheers. He cannot tell anymore.

It's his greatest vice. It was always his vice.

The wind sings in his ears; that whistle hum of electricity growing louder, stronger more insistent. 

Behind him the rocks land, exploding against their targets. Snake eyes! But the house wins this time and payment is due in full.


	16. Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My contribution for Eruri Week Day 2 Tea || Childhood AU

“Tell me something about yourself, Levi.” 

“I don’t like dogs, they track mud all over the floor just like those filthy cadets.” 

“I meant something no one knows.” Erwin chuckles into his ribs and strokes up and down his forearm leaving a tingling trail down his skin.

Levi fidgets. Ticklish.

He learned that one night, tangled in a mess of sheets and limbs, when his hand mistakenly grazed Levi’s bare foot and it swiftly connected with his ribs.

Erwin lusts after the hidden history of his captain. Craves whatever scraps he might pick from the man’s skeletal speech and devours the morsels like a starved animal. Desperate and wanton.

He carves the details from him with such practiced care that Levi hands them over willingly as if he had parted with them of his own volition.

He thinks for a moment, deliberating and settles back against Erwin’s wide chest. 

He takes in a breath, lets it out in a quiet sigh.

“I wasn’t born in the Underground.” He lets it go. 

Another piece of his puzzle and Erwin takes it eagerly. Quietly examines it, feels the weight of it and measures it against all the other little pieces he’s scavenged from this man.

“I don’t know anything about the man who got my mother pregnant, but I guess he had a guilty conscience about the whole thing.” Levi is matter-of-fact, unsentimental. He continues but he doesn’t turn around.

“He gave her a place to live, quiet town. Bought her nice things. Bought me stuff too, I guess. Don’t remember much from then and I don’t remember him. We were on our own most of the time.” Levi paused, wrapped up in the memory for a beat too long.

Erwin holds the breath in his lungs, desperate not to break the spell.

“Don’t know what happened to him. Just stopped sending gifts and never came to see her again and eventually she gave up waiting for him. I was only a brat, still. She couldn’t just leave me and go looking for him.” Levi huffed. “And I think she knew it wouldn’t end well dragging a snot-faced kid around to some rich pig’s house looking for a handout.”

“So she packed what she could carry and sold everything else and when she ran out of things to sell-” Levi cut himself off.

Erwin didn’t move, but he squeezed Levi’s arm. He didn’t know if he meant it as encouragement to continue or stop or just to remind Levi where, when he was. 

“So we ended up Underground.” He finished and his voice was bitter.

“Levi, I-”

“That isn’t what I meant to tell you.” Levi shook Erwin off, sat up. Fidgeted with his hands for a moment.

“With all the nice shit he gave her,” Levi breathed deep, pinched his eyes closed for a second to dip back into his memories. “Silk dresses, sweet wine, fine linens and all; her favourite thing was tea.” Levi looked at his hands in his lap.

“Even in the Underground she had a good teapot and these delicate little cups. I guess it was something that reminded her of a better life.” He glanced at Erwin who watched him carefully.

He looked away. “When I was little, before she got sick, she’d save up a little bit each week so at the end of the month she could buy just the smallest pouch of tea from the traders in the market. It cost almost as much as the sugar we could never afford.” He almost laughed, almost smiled, almost fond. “And she’d brew a pot at the end of each week as a treat and she’d let me have a few sips from my own cup.” He let out a sigh and the moment had passed.

“When she couldn’t afford the tea anymore, but she could still get out of bed, she’d boil water anyway and brew nettles. And then when she couldn’t get out of bed anymore I’d put water in the pot and pour her cups she couldn’t even drink.” 

Levi looked to Erwin again, mouth turned down in that reflexive way and he tried not to imagine him as a tiny, frightened child because he knew the captain wouldn’t appreciate it.

“You’ve come a long way, Levi.” He said it and it felt lame, weak. But the captain chuckled. Or something close to a chuckle, and he ribbed Erwin a bit too hard to be playful.

“Yeah,” he drawled “now I’m laying on my back just to get a bit of the finer stuff.” He smiled wickedly; little crooked fighting against the plumpness of his lower lip but so white. 

Erwin stuttered, he felt his cheeks flush. “I don’t wish for you to think that- I mean, Levi, I.”

“Relax, blondie.” He clapped Erwin on the shoulder and swung a leg over his thick thigh. “I’m only messing with you.”

He dips down to nip at Erwin’s flustered pout and sits back again just as quickly.

“You’re turn.” 

And Erwin will give him everything like a river breaking its banks.


End file.
